poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Returns to Loch Ness
Winnie the Pooh Returns to Loch Ness is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover film planned to be re-edited by yru17. It's unknown if the film will be shown on YouTube. Plot Opening on a pub near Loch Ness, a scientist named Dr. Abernathy steps out for some air. Standing on the shore of the loch, he sees something rise from the water. Astonished, he takes a single photograph before slipping and falling on the rocks, killing him. A short time later in Los Angeles, disgruntled freshman college tutor, Dr. Jonathan Dempsey, is obligated to journey to Scotland to replace Dr. Abernathy, who was searching for the Loch Ness Monster. Dempsey is reluctant to do so, as he ruined his respected zoology career after a fruitless three year search for the Sasquatch, and is now considered a joke amongst his colleagues. The only reason he agrees to go is because he is broke and cannot pay alimony to his demanding ex-wife, Caroline, whom he once named a newly discovered species of wasp after. Also on this day, he meets Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby, and Buster. Dempsey and our hereos travel to Scotland and reluctantly begins on a cryptozoology mission along with Adrian Foote, former assistant to Dr. Abernathy and an eager young Scottish man who fanatically believes in the existence of the creature. Dempsey repeatedly claims there is no mystery, and that the monster is just a hoax created by the locals of Loch Ness to support their economy. Jonathan books into a small inn and meets his grouchy landlady, Laura McFetridge, and her nine year old daughter, Isabel, who quickly grows close to Jonathan. Jonathan quickly finds himself in hot water with the locals, in particular one named Andy McLean, who sees Dempsey as a rival for the affections of Laura. The water bailiff, guardian and protector of Loch Ness, does all he can to ensure that Dempsey fails in his search and leaves the loch empty-handed. After the sonar equipment is sabotaged by the locals, Dempsey confronts the water bailiff, who insists that the mystery of Loch Ness will never be destroyed. Dempsey challenges him to "come out and watch him" After scanning the entire loch and finding nothing, Dempsey declares it is the end of the Loch Ness monster, leaving Adrian crushed. Throughout the film, Laura overcomes her initial dislike of Dempsey and they quickly grow attracted to each other. Isabel possesses a second sight and is able to foretell certain things, such as her mother's growing affection for Dempsey. The day before Dempsey's departure from Loch Ness, Adrian brings him the remainder of Dr. Abernathy's possessions, including his camera. The next morning Adrian is awakened by Dempsey, who says they are going back out for another sweep of the loch. He reveals that after developing the pictures on Abernathy's camera, the last picture on the roll shows a large, rhomboid shaped flipper submerging into the water. After tracking a 40 ft object chasing a school of salmon, it collides with the boat, sinking it and sending Dempsey and Adrian into water. Dempsey nearly drowns but somehow surfaces after a large dark object is seen moving in the water behind his quickly sinking body. After returning to the inn, he his ecstatic, claiming to have seen the creature while under the water. After Dempsey is beaten up by Andy McLean for "moving in on his woman", Isabel makes him a get well card which features a drawing of what she calls a "water kelpie." Dempsey realises that Isabel, too, has seen the monster, as her drawing of the creature's fins are identical to the picture taken by Abernathy. After Dempsey promises to buy her the red bicycle that she has always wanted, Isabel agrees to show him the monster. Later that day, Isabel leads Dempsey to a underground cavern beneath Urquhart Castle and warns him not to use lights as it scares the creature's. After a startling encounter with some sea ottters, Dempsey prepares to leave, humiliated. Suddenly a plesiosaur rises from the water and Isabel is shown to know it very well, even being able to communicate with it through a series of whistle-like calls. Responding to the calls, a second creature appears, the two animals apparently being mates. While in an astonished euphoria, Dempsey ignores Isabel's warnings and takes a photograph, the flash alarming the creatures, causing them to dive back into the water and cause havoc. Isabel falls into the water and almost drowns, and Dempsey is saved by the furious water bailiff. Dempsey develops the photographs, and faces Laura's wrath about him using Isabel and nearly getting her killed. Laura refuses to have anything to do with Dempsey or his discovery of the monster, despite his claims that when he reveals the existence of the creatures, Laura's business will boom as people from all over the world come to the loch to see the monsters. Laura evicts Jonathan and Isabel is deeply hurt that Dempsey used her in such a way. Upset, but not about to give up his chance at vindication, he leaves for Lodon to attend a press conference where he plans to reveal the photos of the monsters to the world. The water bailiff follows him on the train, imploring him not to reveal the truth of Loch Ness. Dempsey insists that exposure will be best for the creatures, claiming that science will be able to care for the creatures professionally. Scornful, the water bailiff points out the irony in that it was not science that helped his "discovery", but a little girl. He also reminds Dempsey of the harm done to the planet because of science, and that these creatures have survived unaided since before the ice age. At the conference, Dempsey is unable to go through with it and replaces the real photos with Isabel's drawing of the "kepie", causing an uproar while he discreetly leaves. On the way out, he tells a baffled Adrian that he had the pictures made by computer before he ever came to Scotland. Adrian, knowing the truth, understandingly plays along. Meanwhile, on a bus headed back to Loch Ness, the water bailiff discovers the pictures inside his suitcase and is moved almost to the point of tears. Dempsey returns to the inn and reunites with Laura, along with the red bicycle he promised Isabel. In Loch Ness, the plesiosaur pair is seen swimming underwater with a baby alongside. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Ttark, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, and Jack Skellington guest star in this film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh movies, the Pokémon movies, The Land Before Time, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The Nightmare Before Christmas, the Scooby-Doo movies, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, Mickey's House of Villains, A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie, The Prince and the Pauper, Mickey's Christmas Carol, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Lion King 1 and 2, Madagascar, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, the Aladdin trilogy, The Little Mermaid trilogy, Brother Bear 1 and 2, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, the All Dogs Go to Heaven trilogy, and The Nightmare Before Christmas. *The TV Show The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was in reruns on ABC Saturday mornings at the time when Loch Ness was released in theaters in 1996. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Mystery films Category:Yru17